little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (Minnie version)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A crow with black feathers, purple bags under his eyes, and an orange beak and legs, named Jeremy, appeared. Jeremy cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, Lord Shen!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a slender, handsome white peacock with a black mertail with clear gray fins, wearing a gold crown and matching cuffs. His name was Lord Shen. Majestic and proud, Shen smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Shen sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous BUGS BUNNY!" Jeremy announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a gray bunny with a white muzzle, underbelly, toes, and bottom tail, a pink nose, white buckteeth, and small whiskers, wearing white opera gloves. Anyway, Bugs waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Shen. Shen spoke to Bugs. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bugs." Shen got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Bugs chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Shen's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Minnie." said Shen. Bugs turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Minnie was always off doing crazy things that mermouse aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Minnie should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his gloves. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Bugs swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two female animals in each shell. One of the mermaids was an orange vixen with a green mertail with clear lighter green fins, wearing a purple shell bra. She also wears an orange hat with red feathers. Her name was Vixey, Shen's first-born daughter. The second mermaid was a white kitten with blue eyes and pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink bow and a matching top. Her name was Marie, Shen's second-born daughter. The third mermaid was a brown squirrel with a Southern accent and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, purple, fish-like hat. Her name was Sandy Cheeks, Shen's third-born daughter. The fourth mermaid was a slender, beautiful bat with light bown fur, a peach muzzle and belly, yellow eyes with a dark blue iris, pink ear innards, mahogany wing innards, and a yellow mertail with clear light yellow fins. She also wore a wore a big yellow hat with spikes. Her name was Foxglove, Shen's fourth-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was 14-year-old slender, beautiful mouse with creamy fur, a white bucktooth, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, curvy pink ears, long limbs, sea green eyes, a pink nose, and a lavender mertail with clear light lavender fins, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name was Gadget Hackwrench, Shen's fifth-born daughter. The sixth and last mermaid was a 14-year-old slender, beautiful squirrel (the same age as Gadget) with tan fur with light tan markings at the muzzle, inside her small, and rounded ears, a white bucktooth, orange-red hair tied in a braid, long limbs, cyan blue eyes, dark red nose, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink arch-type bow on her head and a matching shell bra. Her name was Tammy, Shen's sixth-born daughter. Vixey, Marie, Sandy Cheeks, Foxglove, Gadget Hackwrench, and Tammy: Oh, we are the daughters of Shen Great father who loves us and named us well Shen stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Vixey Vixey popped up with her hat with feathers. Vixey: La la la La la la La la LA! Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Marie Marie floated up with baby pink feathers and put them behind her back. Marie: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Sandy Sandy: La la la! Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Foxglove After Sandy, came Foxglove. Foxglove: La-a la la! Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Gadget When she was done with her solo, Gadget swam forward to the stage. Gadget: La la la! Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: Tammy Tammy: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister (friend) We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Bugs continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' Lord Shen got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Vixey, Marie, Sandy, Foxglove, Gadget, and Tammy: To sing a song Bugs Bunny wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister (friend), Min-'' Bugs and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Minnie? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Bugs in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Shen, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "MINNIE!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs